Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 7
|Jahreszeit=Anfang der Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 6 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 8}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 7. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Wulle *Mia (nicht namentlich) *Brombeerpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Weißpelz (nicht namentlich) *Blaustern *Tigerstern *Prinzessin *Bernsteinpfote *Farnpelz Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Hochkiefern ***DonnerClan-Lager **SchattenClan-Territorium *Zweibeinerort Heilmittel *Katzenminze Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Grüner Husten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, DonnerClan, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest, Gesetz der Krieger, Donnerweg, Monster *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Stellvertreter, Anführer, Junges, Schüler, Mentor, Krieger *Zeit: Blattleere, Monde, Herzschlag Wissenswertes *Seite 92: "(...), um unter der bevorstehenden Blattleere zu erzittern." - Statt zu erzittern müsste es "wieder einzugehen" oder "wieder zu vertrocknen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shriveled again ist (vgl. Seite 79 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 92: Der Satzrest "(...), to get used to being leader and to think about what lay ahead." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 79 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 92: Der Satzrest "(...), as th other cats were, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 79 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 93: Der grüne Husten wird fälschlicherweise "grüner Husten" geschrieben, obwohl es sich um einen Eigennamen handelt. *Seite 94: "(...) aus Kindertagen." - Statt ''Kindertagen müsste es "Hauskätzchentagen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von kittypet days ist (vgl. Seite 81 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 94: "(...) vor einem Streuner wie (...)" - Statt Streuner müsste es "Grobian" oder "Raufbold" heißen, da im Original die Rede von ruffian ist (vgl. Seite 81 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 94: "(...) in den Schutz eines Holunderstrauchs." - Statt Holunderstrauchs müsste es "Stechpalmenbusch" oder "Stechpalmenstrauch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von holly bush ist (vgl. Seite 81 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 94: "Die kleine Kätzin (...)" - Statt Kätzin müsste es "Tigerin" oder "Gestreifte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the little tabby ist (vgl. Seite 81 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 95: Das Wort war vom Satz "(...), trotzdem war er (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 82 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 96: Der Satzrest "(...), to be replaced by (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 82 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 96: Das Wort ''dir vom Satz "Kann ich dir trauen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 83 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 96: Das Wort kannst vom Satz "Du kannst mir vertrauen" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 83 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 99: Brombeerpfotes Beschreibung (yellow eyes) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 85 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 99: Das Wort kalt vom Satz "Das ist kalt!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 85 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 99: Der Satzrest "(...), though." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 85 von '' The Darkest Hour '') Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 7nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 7 Kategorie:Verweise